


Again and Again

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [9]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Major Character Injury, Semi Graphic Death, Time Loop, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: He should never have touched that relic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Team Angst





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Time Loop” [I4]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

He thought he knew pain. He does. Maybe this transcends pain. Maybe this pain was beyond what a person could feel.

Tony closes his eyes, knowing what was to come next. Doing his best to ignore the sickening screams and the crunch of bones. The sound of blood hitting the walls.

He was meant to be a genius. But no matter how hard he tried to think away out of this, he couldn’t find the answer. Trapped watching the same moment repeat forever over and over.

What if they only way out of this was to just let Steve die?

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
